clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StarryCats
top trumps request Lps request.png|hope you like it! - Summer Postcard Hi Lpsstar64, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 00:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Raffle Prize Yay! I would like the Overflowing Suitcase + a Treasure Book Item! I am so happy I won! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 23:14, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Im always absent between 5:00 AM PST-12 PM PST because of school, so if I dont respond to your PM IF I win, its just that im at school or doing homework Awesomegamer100 (talk) 11:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Hi, I'll take the Fish Dog Vendor Cap + Fish Dog Vendor Pouch + a Treasure Book Item please. 20:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Are the 14 Day Membership codes both taken? When both are taken, then i want Director's Chair + a Treasure Book Item Crow Talk 16:32, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi I think you accidentally mixed me and Crow up on your raffle blog post, because you said i chose the director's chair but i really chose the fish dog vendor cap, and crow said he wanted the director's chair. I hope it's not a problem. Also i finished your navbox. 20:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thank You Yw, but when are you gonna give me the codes? I'm on chat right now if you wanna come on. -- 22:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for the 1 month membership code! Tell me on my talk page what the code is. Merry Christmas 22:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Code Private Message Give me the code in Private Message in chat. Meet me in chat now! Merry Christmas 00:32, December 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:User Infobox Hi StarryCats, The syntax for the infoboxes' image is: |image= File:Your image.png If you drop the image parameter, most infoboxes display an image that directs the readers to . Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ___ The code did not work. 11:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt